That's my girl
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: That's my girl, lying in the water. Dead. NO! Contains spoilers for Season 2 finale. Haven't seen, don't read! warning VERY SHORT! J/T who else?


Ok this is something I thought up while I was watching the last episode of season 2 for the hundredth, obviously. Yes I know it is 20 past 1 in the morning. Do you think I can sleep??? NO!!! *stupid insomnia.... oh well.  
I don't own COTT blah blah blah blah. If I did there would be a lot more Archie/Atlanta and Jay/Theresa stuff. Plus Archie/Theresa friendship. Methinks that they would be good friends. Look at me ramble on. Enjoy the very short one-shot..... xoxox

* * *

The whole sky went purple and then it faded away. I looked up to see Theresa. I started running towards her. As I was running, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she looked fried. She collapsed right n front of me. No, oh no. She can't be…

"Theresa…" I whispered, gathering her in my arms. Somewhere behind me I hear Atlanta say, "She can't be dead." No she can't. Not now, not ever.

I moved her head so that I could look at her face. Her beautiful face. Tears started running down my face, but I didn't care. Theresa was dead and there was nothing I could do. The sun started to shine again.

I pulled her closer and looked to the sky in anguish. If I didn't know better, I would say she was going to heaven, but I knew that the Elysian Fields were waiting for her. That small bit of knowledge gave me comfort, if only for a short period of time.

I cradled her, now getting colder body, to me. I was depressed. The love-of-my-life was here in my arms dead, and I didn't even tell her that I loved her. If she were alive, I would of told her, she would have accepted. We would have had a relationship until we leave school. I would invite her out to dinner and then I would have asked her to marry me. She said yes, we would have a big-white wedding, just like I know she wants and then we would of lived happily ever after. If she lived.

I look to the sky again, in my head, I yell at the sun, for daring to shine when Theresa was not here to bask in it. Memories of her together and me flashed through my mind and I swallowed hard. More tears streamed down my face.

I stared at her face again. I had to kiss her. Even if she didn't kiss me back, I had to know if her lips were as soft as they looked. I leant forward and kissed her softly. They were but they were cold.

Suddenly her body started to sake and she opened her eyes. They lit up and they blinded me. I pulled away and looked at her, amazed at what was happening. Could she still be alive?

Bolts of energy flew from her and they forced me into the air, where I fell like a stone into the dark, cool waters of the sea. Purple energy flew into the sky and gave the gods back their powers.

I sat there staring at Zeus and Poseidon as they got there powers back, as I heard gasping. I turned back to see Theresa alive and looking at me. She smiled at me and said, "Wanna try that again?"

She was alive, I wanted to sing. But I would've looked really stupid. So instead I nearly ran over to her and I kissed her again. She wrapped her arm around my neck and I held her head tenderly in my arms.

"Get a room guys, sheesh!" Said Neil. Theresa and I turned and looked at him then we both turned to look at each other. She smiled and I smiled back at her, over-joyed at the fact that she was alive and she was kissing me. ME! She felt the same way about me.

I think my list of favourite things to do should include kissing Theresa, as corny as it sounds.

I pulled away only to have Theresa pull me back in. I laughed against her lips and I pulled away. She groaned and pouted. I love it when she pouts. She looks so adorable. Whoa! I did not just think that.

After Zeus disappeared, Theresa turned to us and bit her lip.

"I still let you all down. I had the power to stop Cronos and I lost it."

"So we keep fighting!" said Atlanta, determinately. Leave it to her. But I really must congratulate her. I heard that Archie and her were finally together. It took them a long time. (Yes I know, it took Theresa and myself the same amount of time, but…. Ah forget it)

"We can take Cronos." Said Herry, rubbing his fist into his hand.

"Piece o' cake" said Odie.

"But, you could 'a had normal lives?" she's still blaming herself. Zeus she's so stubborn.

"Normal is totally over-rated!" said Neil.

I would have to thank the team later for helping out Theresa. She was putting herself down. So the team pulled her back up again. It made me swell with pride knowing that it was my guys doing that.

"So we're stuck together." He turned to Atlanta and held out his hand. "I could think of worse destinies." She smiled and took his hand. They started walking towards the place where the portal was supposed to be.

"Cronos is still out there!" Gees, now she was starting to sound like me. Maybe she spends too much time with me. I shook my head. I wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Hey lighten up a little," I said quoting her from a while back. "I think you did pretty good."

"But what about our lives?" She was STILL beating herself up.

"Maybe its time to start living them." I said suggestivly.

I walked off, waiting for her to get what I meant. I could just imagine her smiling. She ran to catch up with me and I put an arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around my waist and I kissed her on top of her head.

She then poked me in the side, ruining the moment, and ran off laughing.

I smirked running to catch up with her. That near death experience hadn't changed her, thank god.

That's my Theresa. That's my girl.

* * *

Ok, so it was a bit random, but COME ON ITS LIKE 1AM!!!!!! please leave a comment!!!! (and any tips on how to get over insomnia's lol) so until next time.....  
Love Emilijah and the girls xoxox


End file.
